Amour d'un artiste
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Sasuke et Hinata: peintres. Tenten et Kiba: musiciens. Avec leur professeur, Sasori, ils forment à eux seuls l'unique clus artistique d'un lycée où seul le football américain compte. Mais le club ferme à cause des joueurs et Naruto s'en mêle. Narusasu.


Hinata Hyuga trempa son pinceau dans la couleur noire sur sa palette. Tranquillement, elle acheva de peindre la chevelure de la femme qui reposait sur son tableau. Une fois son œuvre finie, elle se recula et l'admira. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait dessinée dormait sur une barque au milieu d'un fleuve.

Fière d'avoir enfin terminé la toile sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis un mois, elle la prit et la posa à l'endroit où la lumière du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre atteignait le sol. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner dans le but de nettoyer ses pinceaux que sa meilleure amie, Tenten, arriva en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Elle sursauta mais Tenten la pris aussitôt par le bras et la tira derrière elle en s'exclama :

-Viens ! Dépêche-toi, on a un problème : ton chéri se bat encore !

Hinata pressa le pas en entendant que son petit ami se battait quelque part dans le lycée. Elles ne prirent même pas le temps de fermer la porte du local derrière elles et s'élancèrent dans les couloirs du bâtiment en courant, Hinata essayant de ne pas tomber à cause de ses talons.

Une fois le bâtiment traversé, elles s'élancèrent dans la cours pour arriver en face du gymnase où les attendait un attroupement d'élèves encourageant un certains Naruto Uzumaki.

Tenten poussa du coude les élèves pour leur frayer un chemin jusqu'au centre. Une fois fait, elles virent un jeune blond, le fameux Naruto Uzumaki, en train de se battre avec un autre jeune homme, brun lui toutefois.

Après un coup de poing particulièrement violent de la part du blond, Hinata paniqua et s'exclama les larmes aux yeux :

-Arrêtez, je vous en pris arrêtez !

Bien sûr, personne ne fit attention à elle, et encore moins les deux adolescents qui continuèrent à se battre. Le sang commençait à coulait des nez, des arcades et des lèvres et Hinata paniqua encore plus. Tenten posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de sa meilleure amie quand, heureusement, un adulte qui passait par là les sépara et cria :

-Ca suffit vous deux ! Vous vous croyez où, là ?

Aussitôt, les élèves se dispersèrent et il ne resta plus que le professeur, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata, Tenten et le brun.

-Bon, écoutez, vu que c'est le soir, que les cours sont finis et que c'est l'heure des clubs extra-cours, je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus !

-Vraiment ? Demanda Hinata de sa petite voix.

Aussitôt, Naruto Uzumaki, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, tourna son regard bleu vers elle. Elle sursauta se cacha légèrement derrière son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? Demanda-t-il méchamment.

Aussitôt, le brun s'interposa entre les deux et rétorqua :

-Eh ! Parle-lui autrement, Uzumaki !

-Bien tiens, tu joue les chevaliers servants face à ta copine, Inuzuka ? Ricana-t-il.

-Kiba ! Appela Tenten en voyant le brun se tendre. C'est bon, calme-toi.

-Tenten a raison, intervint le professeur, toi, dit-il en désignant Naruto, va à l'infirmerie, et toi Kiba, viens, on doit avoir le nécessaire pour te soigner dans le local.

-Oui, Sasori-sensei, répondit le concerné alors que Naruto s'en allé vers les vestiaires du gymnase.

Ils revinrent au local et s'arrêtèrent en voyant son état. La pièce était sans dessus dessous.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura Tenten, ils ont profité de la bagarre entre Kiba et l'autre idiot pour venir foutre le bordel ici…

Sasori pris la boite de secours et la tendit à Hinata :

-Tiens, soigne ton abruti de petit copain et Tenten, ce n'est rien, commence à ranger, je viens t'aider.

-Eh, sensei, vous avez pas le droit de m'insulter ! S'exclama le concerné.

-Si j'en ai le droit, c'est de te frapper que je n'ai pas le droit, répondit le professeur amusé.

Kiba grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et observant ces trois élèves, Sasori demanda :

-Mais c'est qu'il nous manque quelqu'un, qui serait où il est ?

-Moi, monsieur, il est parti chercher son carnet de croquis qu'il a oublié en cours de sciences, répondit Tenten en remettant une étagère à sa place.

En effet, non loin de là, à un des étages du même bâtiment, Sasuke Uchiwa, son carnet de croquis maintenant bien calé sous son bras, se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la cage des escaliers. En s'engageant dedans, il jura. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il oublie son carnet, franchement !

Quand il eut finit enfin de descendre les trois étages qui le séparaient maintenant des classes de sciences, il s'engagea dans le couloir, passant sans regarder devant la cantine, l'administration mais alors qu'il passa devant l'infirmerie, il trouva Naruto Uzumaki en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche une blonde quelconque. Il ne s'arrêta ni ne ralentit sa marche mais baissa la tête et les contourna en notant mentalement que le blond avait des bleus et quelques pansements sur le corps.

Puis il tourna et descendit au sous-sol. Il traversa bien vite des différents locaux de stockages de nourriture ou de fournitures diverses pour arriver à celui qui l'intéresser le plus, celui du fond, le numéro neuf.

Il poussa la lourde porte et respira un bon coup l'odeur de peinture qui s'échappait de la pièce. Eclairé seulement par des fenêtres en haut des murs, le local numéro neuf était le plus grand. Mais quand il vu son état, Sasuke déchanta bien vite. Les étagères habituellement posées contre le mur pour économiser de la place étaient renversées par terre, les fournitures de dessins étalées à côté. Même les grandes tables de dessins et les chevets pour les toiles avaient été complètement basculés. Et les toiles, vierges ou non, avait été jetées sur le sol avec violence, certaines déchirées, tout comme les cahiers et carnet de croquis et dessin. Sur la scène du fond de la pièce, ce n'était pas mieux, seuls les baffles et le grand piano étaient intactes, le reste, les guitares –une sèche, une autre acoustique-, les CDs, la chaine Hi-fi, les micros, tout ce matériel –sono et fournitures pour le dessin-pour lequel ils avaient dus travailler, économiser, avaient étaient sûrement balancés n'importe où par des fous qui n'avaient apparemment aucune idée du prix que ça coutait.

Reprenant ces esprits après une période de vide due à son grand étonnement, Sasuke observa ses amis et son professeur, affairés à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle.

Hinata, fidèle à son activité de peintre, portait une robe ceinturée à fleurs, une veste en jean et un béret. Le tout chaussé dans une paire de botte à tallons. Tenten, elle, avait enfilé un jean qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes, des ballerines noires, un bustier noir aussi et une paire de créoles à ses oreilles. Kiba portait un jean dévalé déchiré, des baskets et une chemise à carreaux noires et rouges ouvertes sur un tee-shirt blanc. Enfin, Sasori, son professeur, portait un tee-shirt noir, un jean et une veste marron.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu passes une heure à détaillé la façon dont on est habillé ? Râla Kiba, le sortant ainsi de ses songes.

Haussant les épaules, il répondit :

-Un tic que m'a filé Tenten, je suppose.

Ricanant, la concernée s'avança vers lui et lui tapa dans la main.

Puis se souvenant de l'état de leur local, il commença à ranger lui aussi en demandant :

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Ce fut Hinata qui lui répondit :

-On a profité que l'on ne soit pas là pendant un moment pour tout détruire…

-Un moment d'absence ? Répéta Sasuke.

-Ouais, je me suis battu avec…commença Kiba.

-Uzumaki, je sais ouais, le coupa Sasuke.

-Tu sais ? Répéta le brun.

-Ouais, je l'ai croisé, il été à l'infirmerie et il était salement amoché, plus que toi en tout cas.

-Et ben ça lui fera les pieds ! S'écria Kiba.

-A ce propos, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te battais avec lui ? S'enquit Sasori.

-Parce qu'il avait insulté notre club ! Cria aussitôt.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois, soupira Tenten, bah, il est normal, qu'au bout d'un moment tu en es marre et tu craques…Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont allés jusqu'à ici pour tout détruire…

-De toute manière, tout ce qui ne touche pas au football américain est considéré comme inintéressant dans cette école, s'apitoya Hinata.

-Qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'on, fait, ok, mais ça ne leur pas le droit de tout casser ! Il faut aller se plaindre au directeur ! S'écria Sasuke.

-Cela ne servirait à rien, intervint Sasori.

Ils se retournèrent vers leur professeur qui enchaina :

-Le directeur lui-même n'en a rien à faire, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a donné ce local…

Les adolescents se turent, dépités.

-Mais bon, continua le professeur, on ne va pas se laisser démoraliser pour si peu. Rangeons tout et la salle sera comme neuve !

-Oui Sensei, déclarèrent les élèves en recommençant à ranger.

Mais Sasori Akasuna, étant professeur de musique, connaissait bien les adolescents, surtout ces quatre là, avec qui il partager l'unique club artistique du lycée tous les soirs après les cours. Il n'était qu'un professeur débutant, n'enseignant que depuis récemment, mais pourtant, il voulait laisser à ses élèves une trace indélébile, pas seulement un savoir et des notes. Et s'il savait que la plupart des lycéens l'oublieraient bien vite, mais il avait l'impression que grâce à ce petit club, il pourrait aider ces quatre gamins pour leur avenir, mais aussi pour leur présent.

Au fond de lui, même s'il ne l'avouera pas à voix haute, mais ses quatre gamins s'étaient forgé petit à petit une place importante dans son cœur, comme de petits frères et de petites sœurs.

Le lendemain, Sasuke, accompagné de ses trois meilleurs amis, se précipita dans les escaliers, les dévalèrent, et atterrirent en moins de deux dans le local numéro neuf.

-Tiens, Sasori-sensei n'est pas là ? D'habitude, il est toujours le premier, s'étonna Tenten.

Kiba haussa les épaules et partit accorder sa guitare sèche. Hinata partit vérifier que sa dernière toile avait séché correctement malgré l'incident d'hier et Tenten accourut voir Kiba lorsque celui-ci l'appela. Voyant que ses amis s'occupaient correctement, Sasuke se dirigea vers un des chevets à tableau. Il enleva le drap qu'il avait mit par-dessus pour ne pas qu'il prenne la poussière et passa ses doigts sur la toile griffonnée. Il n'avait pas encore commencé à la peindre, celle-là, et c'était bien sa seule œuvre inachevée. Il y avait représenté ses parents, son frère et lui d'il y a quelques années déjà, lorsqu'il n'avait que huit ans. Mais il n'avait jamais réussit à trouvé l'expression parfaite pour les visages. Il avait gommé, recommencé et encore gommé, les faisant heureux, triste ou simplement inexpressifs, mais aucune expression n'allait, alors il gommait et recommençait encore, comme un cycle infini.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, alors il reposa son crayon pour aller demander conseil à son professeur qui venait sûrement d'arriver. Mais ce ne fut pas Sasori qu'il trouva dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais Naruto Uzumaki. Aussitôt, il se figea. Suivit de ses amis, Naruto ne se gêna pas et entra en déclarant :

-Voilà donc le salon de discussion de ces dames…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Uzumaki ? Cracha Kiba. Tu veux que je te pète les dents encore une fois ?

-On se calme, les enfants, ordonna Sasori en entrant à son tour, suivit de Kakashi Hatake, le professeur de sport.

-Allez vous assoir en face de la scène, continua-t-il.

-Vous aussi, affirma Kakashi à ces joueurs.

Une fois tous les élèves assis, Sasori monta sur la scène avec son collègue et déclara :

-Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata et Tenten, veuillez faire un bon accueil aux nouveaux membres du club.

-Quoi ? S'écria Kiba.

-Pas question ! Ajouta Gaara, un autre joueur.

-Même pas en rêve ! Continua Tenten.

-Silence, ordonna Sasori, le directeur a eut vent de la bagarre qu'il y a eut entre Kiba et Naruto hier, et il espère que deux semaines en cohabitation au même club pourrait régler vos différents.

-Il est hors de question de je fasse quoi que ce soit avec eux ! S'écria un autre joueur.

-Ont-ils la moindre idée de ce que l'on fait ici ? Demanda Hinata de sa petite voix.

-Oui, vous peignez et chantez comme des gosses de cinq ans, rétorqua Gaara.

-Quoi ? Non, je ne chanterai pas comme une gonzesse, , je ne suis pas gay, moi ! S'exclama Naruto.

A ces mots, Sasuke baissa la tête alors que Tenten demanda :

-Vous avez entendu, Sensei ? Je ne chanterais pas avec un homophobe pas tenté !Et ont-ils la moindre idée du registre dans lequel Kiba et moi puisons ?

-Non, ils ne savent pas, répondit Sasori, ils ont besoin d'une démonstration, d'ailleurs je crois que vous avez préparé quelque chose tous les deux, non ?

Kiba hocha la tête et prit sa guitare alors que Tenten mit un CD dans la chaine Hi-fi et en pris la télécommande. Ils grimpèrent ensuite sur scène alors que les deux professeurs leur cédèrent la place. Puis Tenten appuya sur la touche play de la télécommande et la musique démarra en même temps que la guitare de Kiba (lien need you now).Bien vite, Tenten commença à chanter :

-_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore…_

Puis, Kiba superposa sa voix à la sienne et ils chantèrent :

-_And I wonder if I Ever cross your mind…_

Tenten enchaina sur une phrase toute seule:

-_For me it happens all the time…_

Ils entamèrent ensuite le refrain ensemble:

-_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Ce fut Kiba qui enchaina:

-_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before…_

Mais ils chantèrent encore une phrase ensemble :

-_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…_

Avant que Kiba n'enchaina seul encore une fois:

-_For me it happens all the time…_

Ils reprirent le refrain:

-_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Kiba lâcha deux "whoa" et ils reprirent ensemble:

-_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…_

Puis Tenten commença le refrain:

-_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now…_

Et Kiba l'acheva:

-_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now…_

Et ils continuèrent ensemble:

-_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now, I just need you now…_

Ils marquèrent une pause et finalement ce fut Tenten qui termina la chanson sur un:

-_Oh baby, I need you now…_

Ils laissèrent la musique se finir puis regardèrent fièrement les joueurs de football abasourdis par leur talent alors que leurs amis et leur professeur les applaudissaient.

-Alors ? demanda hautainement Kiba à l'adresse des joueurs.

-Ouais, la grande brune toute moche a une jolie voix, ricana Naruto.

Les autres ricanèrent avec lui.

-Ouais, c'est ça, déclara Kiba en posant sa guitare, bon...lâcha-t-il en amorçant un coup de poing vers le blond.

-Kiba, l'arrêta Tenten en mettant une main sur son bras.

-Non mais je rêve ? Tu me cherches là ? S'exclama Naruto en se levant à son tour.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sasuke qui s'interposa en plaçant un bras entre les deux. Naruto tourna la tête vers lui et cracha :

-Quoi ? Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher, toi ? T'es vraiment trop con !

Sasuke aurait put recevoir un poignard en plein cœur que ça ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal que le regard dédaigneux de son vis-à-vis. Il recula, les yeux écarquillé, et baissa la tête quand Hinata se plaça derrière lui et le pris pas les épaules. Kiba ne loupa rien de la scène et se défis l'emprise de son amie d'un geste. Il se rapprocha de Naruto et le prit par le col.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui à lui parler comme ça ? Recommence encore une fois à, et le te fais bouffer le sol !

-Arrêtez immédiatement, vous deux ! Ordonna Sasori en les séparant.

Kiba lâcha Naruto de mauvaise grâce, alors celui-ci ricana :

-Ouais, c'est ça, obéis comme un bon toutou…Tkss, tu me fais vraiment pitié !

-Quoi ? Répète pour voir ? S'écria Kiba en le reprenant par le col.

A partir de là, tout devient flou pour Sasuke. Il se souvint juste des coups, des insultes, du nez cassé de Kiba, des bleus sur les bras de Tenten que lui avait fait un joueur en voulant la retenir, des larmes d'Hinata, du coup qu'il s'était pris en voulant éloigner un autre joueur trop agressif de la jeune fille en pleurs, du visage méprisant et haineux de Naruto, des ordres inutiles du professeur.

Finalement, le calme revint quand le directeur de l'école s'en mêla, décidant de dissoudre le club artistique en déclarant que celui-ci n'était qu'un prétexte pour provoquer les autres élèves. Malgré les protestations de Tenten et Kiba, rien n'y fis. Finalement, tout redevint clair dans son esprit quand il vit son professeur Sasori fermer la porte à clé et tendre la dite clé au proviseur. Une fois tout le monde partis, ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, tous les cinq, face à la porte définitivement close de ce qui avait était leur havre de paix, leur petit bout de paradis, loin du tumulte de la ville, loin de l'agitation du lycée et de la cruauté de la vie.

Ce club avait été pour eux quatre une façon de se découvrir, de s'exprimer et d'apprendre à s'aimer tels qu'ils étaient réellement. Avec l'aide de leur professeur, Hinata avait combattu sa timidité, Tenten sa colère envers le monde, Kiba ses provocations insensées et Sasuke sa solitude. Ils y avaient trouvé une seconde famille, un refuge où on s'écoutait, s'aidait, se soutenait. Bercés dans la faible lumière orangée qu'éclairait la pièce, ils avaient ris, souris, joué, créé, inventé, chanté, dansé, peint, et même parfois pleuré. Ils avaient été à l'abri, dans un cocon de chaleur, au milieu des murs couverts de leurs propres fresques, des bras des autres et des sourires de leur professeur.

-Vous…Vous allez faire quelque chose, hein, Sasori-sensei, vous n'allez pas laisser le club fermer ? Demanda Hinata.

Le professeur hocha négativement la tête, baissant les yeux. Hinata partit en courant, essuyant ses larmes, et Kiba l'appela avant de la suivre. Tenten jura, frappa un bon coup dans un mur et partit d'un pas rageur.

C'en était fini de leur petit coin de paradis.

Sasuke mit ses mains dans ses poches, et d'un pas lent et trainant, remonta les escaliers.

Sasori regarda ses élèves partirent, et d'un geste désespéré, frappa lui aussi un des murs, se sentant impuissant face à la détresse de ses élèves.

Sasuke marchait lentement, ne voulant pas rentrer chez lui. Il arriva finalement face à sa demeure, et entra en poussant le portail. Il stoppa sa main sur la poignet de la porte d'entrée. Elle n'était pas fermée. Ses parents étaient donc rentrés. Il inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer.

La première chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit de la vaisselle qui se brisait.

Le lendemain, Tenten entra dans la cour d'un pas décidé. Elle chercha de ses yeux noisettes la cause de ses malheurs et le trouva adossé contre le mur des toilettes, occupé à embrasser une petite rousse. Elle s'approcha sans hésiter. Tenten était connue dans l'école pour être une révoltée qui n'avait peur de rien et ne laissait rien passer. D'une voix forte, elle déclara :

-Eh, Uzumaki ! Arrête de rouler une pelle à ta pute et amène-toi, j'ai à te causer !

La petite rousse se pressa de s'enfuir, effrayé, dévoilant Naruto Uzumaki qui, désinvolte, mit ses mains dans ses poches dans un geste qui rappela Sasuke à Tenten.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Tenten ? Que je t'embrasse aussi ? S'enquit-il un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

-Non merci, je ne m'abaisserais pas au même niveau que tes putes, cracha-t-elle en réponse.

-Nan, c'est vrai, tu préfèrerais les lèvres de Gaara, se moqua-t-il.

Elle grinça des dents, c'était vrai qu'elle était sorti avec le calme Gaara Sabaku (un contraste étonnant) l'an dernier, juste avant qu'il ne la jette parce qu'elle avait rejoint le petit club artistique. Et ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

-Je suis venu te prévenir, Uzumaki. Je sais que vous avez tout planifié, de la bagarre entre toi et Kiba jusqu'à la fermeture du club en passant bien sûr par la destruction du local, continua-t-elle.

-Voyez-vous ça ? Ironisa le blond en levant un sourcil.

-Mais on ne va pas se laisser abattre, compléta-t-elle, on trouvera un moyen de rouvrir le club, que ça te plaise ou non. Et cette fois, ne t'avise pas de t'en reprendre à nous…

-Sinon quoi, Tenten ? La coupa-t-il.

-Sinon la seule chose dont tu te souviendras sera des lumières de l'ambulance qui t'emmènera à l'hôpital. Et au mieux, tu finiras dans le coma, au pire, tu finiras dans une tombe, acheva-t-elle. (NDLA : ma menace fétiche !)

-Tu me menaces, là ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Et bien, ça se pourrait bien, Uzumaki, décréta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle approcha d'Hinata et Kiba, leur fis la bise et déclara :

-Salut les tourtereaux ! Vous avez-vous vu Sasuke ?

-Il n'est pas encore arrivé, je crois, répondit Kiba.

-Vraiment ? Bizarre, d'habitude, il est toujours en avance, s'étonna Tenten.

-Le voilà, annonça Hinata de sa petite voix en regardant l'entrée.

Ils se tournèrent vers le portail aussi et purent voir Sasuke arrivait de son habituelle démarche indifférente, les mains dans les poches et le regard vague. Il passa devant Naruto qui lui envoya un regard mauvais avant de littéralement plonger embrasser une fille aux cheveux invraisemblablement roses.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais il a combien de putes à sa botte, ce connard ? Demanda Tenten une fois que Sasuke les avait rejoins.

-Cherche pas, Uzumaki change de maîtresse toutes les heures, rétorqua Kiba d'un air dégouté.

-Euh…Tenten, Kiba…hésita Hinata.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, interrogatifs.

-Peut-être qu'il voudrait m-mieux parler d'autre chose, proposa-t-elle doucement en lançant des regards en biais à Sasuke.

Remarquant que leur ami avait la tête baissée, ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément et Kiba s'empressa de changer de sujet :

-Au fait, vous avez pensé quoi de notre interprétation de « Need you now » d'hier ? Elle était dix fois mieux que celle de Lady Antebellum, non ?

-Normal, avec ma superbe voix, se vanta Tenten.

-Ta superbe voix ? Tu parles, c'est plutôt la mienne qui mettait tout le charme dans la chanson ! S'exclama Kiba

-N'importe quoi ! Railla Tenten.

Sasuke et Hinata pouffèrent devant le faux conflit de leur ami.

-Tiens, regardez qui il y a, là haut ! S'écria subitement Kiba.

Ils levèrent la tête vers les grandes baies vitrées du premier étages, celles de la salle des professeurs et virent Sasori leur sourire fièrement.

Ensemble, ils saluèrent leur professeur bien aimé d'un signe de la main.

Naruto délesta la jeune fille qu'il venait d'embrasser et s'engagea dans les couloirs. A force, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fille qui venait le voir. Il soupira en se disant que s'il n'avait pas lui-même provoqué ça il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Il cogna quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

-Tu peux pas regardez où tu vas ? Cracha-t-il méchamment. Ah non, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que même mettre un pied devant l'autre, t'y arrives pas.

Sasuke baissa la tête mais ne répliqua rien. Naruto détestait ça, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne réagisse jamais ? Lentement, le brun le contourna pour passer sa route mais des « amis » de Naruto l'arrêtèrent :

-Hé, ne l'ignore pas comme ça ! Déclara un des fameux amis.

-Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? Demanda un autre.

A l'évocation de sa mère, les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent mais il ne répliqua rien.

-Je rêve où il nous ignore là ? Demanda le troisième.

-Non, tu rêves pas, attends, on va lui apprendre le respect, répliqua le premier.

Sans prévenir, il décrocha un crochet du droit à Sasuke qui trébucha et tomba au sol, ne l'aillant pas vu venir. Naruto s'appuya contre un mur et c'est reparti, pensa-t-il. Même s'il était au sol, les quatre joueurs continuèrent de ruer Sasuke de coup. Comme toute attente, il ne se défendit pas un seul instant, pourtant Naruto savait qu'il en était capable. Avec douleur, le blond regarda le brun se faire frapper. Il siffla entre ses dents, et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, que cet idiot se fasse tabasser ou non ?

-Naruto, tu viens ? On a finis, le prévint un des trois types.

-Ouais, j'arrive, répondit-il laconiquement en jetant un regard à Sasuke qui se relevait difficilement.

Il les suivit d'un pas pressé, n'ayant pas franchement envie d'affronter le regard d'encre du blessé.

Vers midi, après qu'il eut fini de manger, à peine fut-il sortis de la cantine que Tenten l'appela et lui fit signe d'approcher. En soupirant, il se dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il perdait autant de temps avec une imbécile pareille. C'est vrai, il avait déjà une boule dans l'estomac par rapport à l'incident de ce matin, pas la peine que cette brune en rajoute en lui faisant la morale.

Alors qu'il allait arriver à sa hauteur, la jeune femme partit en direction du gymnase. En fronçant les sourcils, il décida de la suivre. Elle le mena dans un coin reculé de la cours, entre le gymnase et les terrains de sport.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ic…Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par un coup dans la mâchoire.

-Kiba ! S'exclama Hinata en s'accrochant au dit Kiba, qui était resté le bras tendu et le poing serré.

-Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu me retenir, pas avec ce qu'il ont fait à Sasuke ce matin, marmonna Kiba en baissant son bras.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai frappé ! Se défendit Naruto en se relevant.

-Mais c'est de ta faute ! Et tu ne les as pas empêchés pour autant ! Alors dis-moi, Uzumaki, t'as bien profité du spectacle ? C'est cool de voir quelqu'un se faire tabasser par des salauds ? Cracha Tenten.

Naruto ne put rien réliquer suite à la tirade haineuse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci continua :

-De plus, toi plus que quiconque, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? La coupa-t-il.

-Fais pas l'innocent, intervint Kiba, on s'est que t'es sorti avec Sasuke l'année dernière !

-Il vous l'a dit ? Interrogea Naruto alors qu'une vague d'émotions le prenait par les tripes.

-Non, on a trouvé une photo sa chambre, répondit Tenten.

Naruto grinça des dents. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

-Mais je ne suis pas gay, rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est pourtant comme ça que l'on appelle un garçon qui sort avec un autre garçon, Uzumaki, exposa Tenten.

-C'était une erreur, une stupide erreur, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, merde, je suis pas une tapette, moi ! S'écria le blond.

-Pardon ? Tu-tu ne l'as jamais aimé ? Répéta Hinata les yeux écarquillés. Alors pourquoi tu-

-Je te l'ai dit ! C'était une erreur ! La coupa Naruto.

-Tu sais quoi ? Sasuke ne sais pas qu'un est courant pour vous deux, et on ne compte pas lui dire. D'ailleurs heureusement que ce n'était qu'une erreur, et tu sais pourquoi ? Annonça Kiba.

-Non, pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il, agacé.

-Parce que Sasuke mérite quelqu'un de mieux que toi, répondit l'autre.

Naruto ne répondit rien. De toute manière que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

-Bon allez on y va, déclara Tenten en se retournant.

Juste avant de disparaitre de la vue du blond, elle se retourna une dernière fois :

-Si jamais tu veux parler avec Sasuke, fais-nous signe, on t'aidera…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. Je ne suis pas gay, répéta-t-il.

-C'est ça, soupira-t-elle.

-Et puis d'abord, je pensais que Sasuke méritait quelqu'un de mieux que moi ? Pourquoi vous ferez ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire, le surprenant, et répondit :

-Parce qu'on veut que Sasuke soit heureux.

Une semaine plus tard, les paroles de Tenten et Kiba résonnaient encore dans la tête. Et cela l'agaçait profondément. Il préféra ne plus y penser et essaya de se concentrer sur la fille qu'il était en train d'embrasser. Mais c'était peine perdue, la langue qui jouait avec la sienne lui semblait encombrante et indésirable. Il ferma les yeux et tenta désespérément d'y trouver une part de plaisir, mais comme à chaque fille qu'il embrassait, il trouvait la saveur fade.

-Hey, mais attendez-moi !

En entendant cette voix familière, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Sasuke qui se précipitait vers ses amis. Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui, ce fut infime, mais il perçut le mouvement de tête que fit Sasuke. Durant une minuscule seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent, puis Sasuke reporta ses yeux vers ses amis.

Cela ne dura qu'une minuscule seconde, mais Naruto fut assailli par des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Des sourires, des paroles, des rires, des baisers et des caresses lui revinrent en mémoire en un instant.

Il se souvenait du bonheur de son sourire, de la résonnance de son rire, de l'intonation de sa voix et de la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa peau. Inconsciemment, il l'avait cherché cette douceur et cette chaleur, dans chacune des filles qu'il avait embrassées. Sans jamais la trouver bien sûr, vu qu'elle n'appartenait qu'une seule et unique personne. Et bien qu'il ne l'avourait jamais à voix haute, il le savait pertinemment.

Plus tard dans la journée, il trouva Sasuke assis dans un des arbres de la cours du lycée. Naruto s'arrêta face à cet arbre quand il remarqua que l'autre ne le voyait pas. Sasuke dessinait tranquillement, et Naruto se fit la réflexion que malgré qu'il l'est vu un grand nombre de fois en train de dessiner, il n'avait jamais vu un seul de ses dessins.

-Tenten, appela-t-il quand il vit la jeune fille qui suivait tranquillement ses amis de loin.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi, Uzumaki ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entendaient très clairement les protestations surprises d'Hinata, Kiba et Sasuke.

-J'ai besoin de parler avec Sasuke, déclara-t-il doucement.

Tenten lui adressa un sourire prétentieux :

-Ce soir, attend-nous à la sortie.

Et elle partit rejoindre ses amis. Naruto la regarda partir et poussa un soupire. Pourquoi, il avait fait ça, il ne savait pas, il avait agis sur un coup de tête. Il avait juste voulu, pendant un instant, retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait réellement ? Pour l'instant, au moins se réconcilier avec lui.

A la fin des cours, il passa à côté de Kiba qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-On t'attendra à la fin de ton entrainement de football américain, déclara celui-ci.

Naruto ne lui envoya qu'un signe sec de la tête et continua son chemin. L'entrainement en question se passa un peu trop vite pour ce pauvre Naruto qui n'eut pas le temps de complètement se défouler, bien qu'il soit essoufflé.

Il se pressa de se changer mais au moment de quitter les vestiaires, un de ses « amis » l'appela :

-Eh ! Naruto, tu vas où ?

-J'ai un truc à faire, à demain ! Répondit-il

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Encore une fille ?

-Laissez-le tranquille un peu, souffla Gaara.

Naruto offrit un signe de la tête à celui-ci en guise de remerciement et partit vers le portail d'un pas pressé.

Une fois arrivé, il fut accueillit par les sourires entendus des trois amis de Sasuke.  
>-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.<p>

-Rien, rien, répondit Kiba, bon, on y va ?

-Où ça ? S'enquit-il.

-Chercher Sasuke, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas ici, lui répondit Tenten.

-Il est déjà rentré ? Pourquoi ? D'habitude il prend toujours le bus de dix-neuf heures avec vous, non ?

Il vit Hinata baisser les yeux, Tenten hausser un sourcils vaguement dédaigneux et Kiba froncer les sourcils de colère alors qu'il déclara :

-Dois-je te rappeler, Uzumaki, qu'à cause de toi et de tes chers amis, notre club a fermé ?

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté en entendant la colère qui faisait vibrer la voix de Kiba. Habituellement, il lui aurait répondit avec le même ton, mais bizarrement aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Non, aujourd'hui, il se concentrait plus sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Sasuke.

Fallait-il qu'il s'excuse ? Qu'il s'explique ? Et qu'avait-il à lui expliquer d'ailleurs ?

-On est arrivé, lui signala la voix de Tenten.

Il leva la tête et fronça les sourcils en se demandant combien ils avaient marché. Ils se trouvaient devant la porte d'une maison traditionnelle de taille moyenne. Kiba toqua une ou deux fois sans obtenir de réponse. Impatient, il tourna la poignet et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Elle n'est pas fermée, il doit donc être rentré, murmura Hinata.

Ils entrèrent et Tenten s'exclama :

-Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'il y a quel…

Une assiette qui s'éclata sur le mur juste à côté d'eux la coupa. Abasourdis, ils regardèrent dans la direction d'où elle provenait.

-Si tu travaillais moins aussi, peut-être qu'on n'aurait pas ce genre de problèmes ! Hurla une femme qu'ils identifièrent comme la mère de Sasuke.

-Ah oui ? Et qui apporterais de l'argent si j'arrêtais de travailler ? Cria en retour celui qui devait être le père de leur ami.

Aux pieds de l'escalier, ils remarquèrent que Sasuke était agenouillé, en train de ramasser les débris de ce qui avait sûrement été une bouteille de vin. Comme il était penché, ses mèches de cheveux cachaient son visage et ils ne pouvaient pas voir son expression.

-C'est bon, restons-en là ! De toutes manières avec toi, c'est une conversation de sourds ! Cria sa mère en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Dégage ! Hurla-t-elle à Sasuke qui ramassait toujours les morceaux de verres au sol.

Il se pressa de s'écarter pour lui laisser le passage et elle continua, criant à son père :

-Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas d'enfants !

-Si tu ne voulais pas d'enfants, tu n'avais qu'à te faire avorter ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en aurais empêché ! Hurla son père en la suivant à l'étage.

Après être restés un moment stupéfaits par la violence et la cruauté de leurs mots, ils se tournèrent vers Sasuke.

-Salut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous amène ici ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entendaient toujours les cris à travers le plafond.

-Euh…Tu viens au parc ? Il…Il faudrait que je te parle, s'il plait, tenta doucement Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot, à la place il se contenta de mettre ses chaussures et des les suivre à l'extérieur. Le parc de la ville se situait à trois pâtés de maison de la demeure de Sasuke et ils y furent rapidement. Hinata prit aussitôt Tenten et Kiba par le bras pour les amener s'assoir sur un banc un peu à l'écart, histoire de laisser un peu d'intimité à Naruto et Sasuke.

-Ecoute Sasuke…En fait…Pour la dernier…je…enfin, c'était parce que, s'embrouilla soudainement Sasuke.

-Parce que quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Le coupa aussitôt Sasuke d'une voix froide.

Naruto se tut instantanément, surpris.

-Naruto…Je me fous de ce que tu voulais me dire aujourd'hui, continua Sasuke, si j'ai accepté de te suivre c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Il observa quelques secondes les enfants qui jouaient non loin d'eux, à l'ombre du grand cerisier du parc.

Naruto se souvenait, ils venaient souvent là, à l'époque où ils sortaient encore ensemble. Ils s'asseyaient ou s'allongeaient à l'ombre des branches et ils y restaient des après-midi entières. Naruto adorait regardait le ciel, appuyé contre l'écorce du tronc. Il ferma les yeux un instant et s'imagina de nouveau assis à admirai le ciel bleu ou le coucher de soleil, les cheveux bercés par une brise légère. Dans sa tête, il entendait encore la respiration légère de Sasuke, il sentait encore son parfum vanillé. Avant, quand il tournait la tête, il pouvait observait de tout son soul le profil parfait de Sasuke, et les pétales de fleurs de cerisiers qui lui tombaient dans les cheveux.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était là qu'il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Ils y avaient vécu leur plus belles discutions et certaines d'entre elles tournoyaient encore dans son esprit. Sasuke avait toujours était sensible aux images et c'était lui qui lui avait donné cette passion pour cet endroit.

Et plus que tout, il se souvenait de la chaleur de Sasuke et de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillait la nuque quand il s'allongeait contre lui.

-Pourquoi ? Commença Sasuke, le sortant ainsi de ses songes.

Naruto le regarda à nouveau et attendit.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta à nouveau Sasuke au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi as-tu fais fermer le club ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bas toujours avec Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportait ?

Sasuke baissa la tête et Naruto posa une main sur son épaule, inquièt.

-Hey, tu pleurs ? Demanda-t-il.

Sasuke repoussa son bras d'un geste sec et s'exclama en relevant la tête :

-Non, je ne pleurs pas ! Je ne suis pas une de ses stupides filles que tu t'amuses à embrasser ! D'ailleurs puisqu'on en est à ce sujet, pourquoi tu es sorti avec moi si tu ne m'aimais pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas…tenta Naruto.

-Ah non ? Enchaina Sasuke. Alors dis-moi qu'est-ce qui te dérangeait le plus chez moi ? Que je fasse parti du club artistique ou que je sois un garçon ?

-Quand est-ce que j'ai dis que je ne t'aimais pas ? Répéta-t-il alors que Sasuke continuait de fulminait sur place.

-Tu l'as dit ! Cracha le brun en croisant les bras.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas dit, mais tu as raison je ne t'aimais pas, pas au passé, parce que je t'aime encore.

Contre toutes attentes, Sasuke ricana :

-Dixit celui qui m'a largué soudainement alors que tout allait bien, sans donner la moindre excuses. Sérieusement, Naruto, tu crois vraiment que je suis comme ça ? Tu crois que tu peux me larguer du jour au lendemain et revenir après une longue période de non-dits et d'embrasse avec des filles ? Franchement, tu me prends pour qui, là ? Et plus encore, tu crois que t'es qui ? Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ?

Naruto sentait que ça allait être dur. De toutes manières, il l'avait mérité. Et pour Sasuke, il devait être honnête et lui avouait la vérité.

-C'est parce que j'avais peur, déclara-t-il.

La réaction de vis-à-vis dut immédiate : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

-J'avais peur de la réaction des autres, expliqua Naruto. Je voulais pas m'assumer, pas par rapport à toi ou à moi, par rapport aux autres, regarde comment ils vous parlent et comme ils agissent avec vous, juste parce que vous êtes du club artistique, même pas à cause de tes orientations sexuelles, j'avais peur qu'il me traite pareil si ils apprenaient que je sortais avec toi été qu'ils…

-Qu'ils t'abandonnent et que tu te retrouves seul à nouveau, compléta Sasuke.

Naruto sourit, Sasuke n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur son passé.

-Et maintenant ? Tu n'as plus peur ? Demanda doucement Sasuke.

-Si, bien sûr que si, répondit Naruto, mais j'ai vu le lien qui t'unissais à Tenten, Hinata et Kiba, vous êtes réellement amis, pas juste des copains de lycées dont on oubliera le nom et le visage après les études, non, vous êtes des amis qui dans vingt ans, se donneront encore rendez-vous pour parler du bon vieux temps. A part Gaara, tous ces gars que je ne voulais pas décevoir ne sont vraiment pas de véritables amis. Quand ils m'ont demandé pourquoi je ne sortais avec aucune fille, j'ai paniqué et je me suis mis à en embrasser plein, alors que ça n'en valait même pas la peine. Et pour être totalement franc, tu me manquais horriblement.

Sasuke ne pipa mots alors il fit un pas en sa direction.

-Crois-moi, s'il te plaît, Sasuke...parce que l'avis de ces types ne vaudra jamais le tien. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un crétin, et qu'il m'a fallut tout ce temps pour m'en rendre compte, je préfère être avec toi qu'avec eux…Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimé, Sasuke.

Sasuke planta ses yeux dans les siens et souffla doucement :

-Et comment je pourrais être sûr que tu ne me mens pas ?

-Tu ne peux pas. C'est à toi de décider si tu me fais confiance ou pas.

-Et si, pour commencer…Tu m'embrassais ? Juste histoire de voir…

Naruto resta un moment interdit face à sa requête mais en se souvenant du sacré caractère de Sasuke, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Bizarrement, j'ai envie de te croire, murmura Sasuke en se séparant de lui.

Naruto lui offrit un sourire et repris possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné. Leur langues se retrouvèrent enfin, et jouèrent ensemble. Et tandis qu'il serrait un peu plus Sasuke contre lui, Naruto sentit un parfum qui l'avait toujours enivré.

Une odeur de vanille.

-Est-ce que ça ? Demanda Sasuke à Naruto.

Ils étaient arrivés ce matin main dans la main, et s'étaient confortablement calé contre le grillage, ignorant les regards surpris et les commentaires outrés.

-Oui, ça va, lui répondit le blond, et pour ne pas qu'il en doute, il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-Arrête, tes cheveux me chatouillent, lui ordonna Sasuke en riant.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ? Lui demanda-t-il en déposant encore plus de baisers dans son coup et en resserrant sa prise autour des hanches de l'autre.

-Naruto, Sasuke, salut ! Les salua Tenten.

Ils s'interrompirent le temps de lui faire la bise, aiinsi qu'à Hinata et de serrer la main de Kiba. Alors que la conversation démarrait de bon train, Naruto se demanda depuis quand ils l'avaient pardonné. En regardant plus attentivement leurs sourires, il se dit que c'était sûrement ça, la véritable amitié. Celle qui demeure au-delà du temps, des disputes, des difficultés, des cris, des larmes, des apparences et des jugements.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Gaara passer le portail de la cours. Son corps se raidit aussitôt, inconsciemment, c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus, la réaction de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Sasuke dut le sentir car il posa ses mains sur les siennes dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

Gaara s'arrêta quand il vit son ami avec les membres du club artistique mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la façon dont il tenait amoureusement Sasuke contre lui. D'un pas léger, il traversa la cours, vint les rejoindre et avec un sourire serra la main de Sasuke et Naruto, qui poussa un soupir discret. Arrivé devant Tenten, Gaara hésita un peu mais lui fit finalement la bise, en réponse elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Hinata et Kiba pour les saluer à leur tour.

-Ce soir, tu m'accompagnes au parc ? Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

-Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci dans un sourire.

Alors que la cloche retentissait entre les murs du lycée, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel bleu, comme s'il avait besoin de Son amour pour se souvenir que l'infini existait.


End file.
